Hidden Omega
by Ironspiidey
Summary: Peter and Tony have been together almost a year, all this time Peter managed to hide his second gender status from the Alpha who dislikes Omega's but what happens when Peter cant hide it anymore?


"Peter Benjamin Parker!"

Peter swallowed roughly and hid further under his covers, he wanted to be left alone dammit and nobody was disturbing him. He rolled deeper into his blankets at the loud knocking on his door

"Open this fucking door." Natasha hollered from the other side of the door "I know you're in there Peter and hiding in your room isn't going to make this any easier."

Peter groaned "Go away."

"How about no? I can always get Stark if you like? Tell him you're hiding in your room and I'm concerned for your safety?"

"You wouldn't."

"Friday?" Nat challenged

"Yes?" the Ai responded

"Nat please."

"Open this door Peter."

"What's the point? My life is over. I'm a stupid dumb omega and once Tony finds out he's just going to break up with me or worse. So I would appreciate it if I could just be left alone!" Peter took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Peter."

"Stop it, don't bother trying to convince me otherwise, I seen the interviews. Just leave me be." Peter's voice broke off at the end, his emotions finally getting the best of him. Peter heard her heels click on the floor as she walked away. He took a deep breath and then he finally broke down crying. He hid his second gender status for so long, keeping it from his boyfriend. Thanks to scent blockers and the bite Peter only had to have a heat every three months and with the help with suppressants he could postpone that to every 6 months. Unfortunately this time he's stuck at the tower with May gone away it just wasn't safe for Peter to be in the apartment.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts and tears when he heard a soft knock on the door

"Hey Peter?"

Peter let out a sigh, Nat may not have called Tony but she did the second best, the only other Omega currently at the tower, Bucky.

"Hey Bucky."

"Can I come in?"

Peter bit his lip and turned towards the door. He always lets Bucky talk to him regardless of whats going on, the other Omega has become one of his closest friends over the last few months. Especially since Peter and Tony became an item. "I don't know Buck..."

"It's just me, I know you want to be alone and belief me I get that. But we're worried about you, I promise I'll leave right away once I know you're okay if you still want me to. Just let me see for myself you're okay."

Peter nodded then realized Bucky couldn't see through the door. "Fine, just give me a minute."

Peter got up, rubbed at his eyes and threw the blankets back over the bed, trying to make it look less like he was curled up in a ball crying as he was. He shook his head, to shake his nerves and opened the door letting the other man in "You may enter" Peter said with what he hoped was a believable laugh

Bucky took one look at the younger boy and shut the door behind him. "Oh Pete."

"It that obvious?" Peter looked down

"A bit, but to be fair I know what's going on because I was you."

"Yeah but things turned out for the better for you. Me? I'm just being a hopeless omega."

Bucky gave him a look and crossed his arms "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Bucky! You know what I meant. "

"I'm an Omega too Peter, I wasn't hopeless then and neither are you. It's okay to be nervous."

Peter flung himself back on his bed dramatically. "It's not nervousness. I can't hide this time Buck. Tony is going to find out and it's going to be over."

"And would that be such a bad idea? Tony finding out the love of his life is an Omega?"

"Pfft I am not the love of Tony Stark's life. And he hates Omegas anyway! He's going to take one look at me and then slowly get distant until I bring it up and we fight and he leaves me."

"Peter you're not Pepper." Bucky states, seeing right through Peter and knowing the young boy is terrified.

"I never said I was." Peter looked at his ceiling willing Bucky to just leave him in his misery to which ever god he needed to.

Bucky opened his mouth and was about to speak when Peter's door suddenly slammed open. Causing both of them to snap their head to the door. Where Tony Stark was standing with such a look of sadness.

Bucky backed up as Tony walked in and ran up to Peter. He kneeled in front of Peter's bed and gripped the younger man's hand

"Oh Bambino, for being so smart, you're really fucking dumb."

Peter swallowed roughly, silently cursing Bucky for not locking his door. He looked at Tony and knew that the Alpha knew what he was "I'm sorry Tony, please don't kick me out"

Tony pulled Peter in for a hug "Oh Petey I would never kick you out."

Bucky slowly backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him "Friday? Make sure nobody goes in unless it's actually an emergency okay?"

"Done, anything else Bucky?"

"Did you mention anything to Tony or did Nat go get him?." He asked curiously

"I alerted boss as a 'Protect Bambino' protocol had been put in place which requires me to advice Sir if Peter seems stressed in a way my systems deem concerning."

Bucky shook his head smiling. "Alright Thanks Friday."

"Anything else ?"

"That will be all Friday

* * *

"I'm not who you think I am Tony." Peter mumbled into the Alpha's shoulder.

Tony just held on tighter "Babyboy you're exactly who I think you are and more. I don't care that you're an Omega. Well I do care because you now need to explain to me how we've been dating for almost a year and I have yet to know about any heats."

Peter pulled away to look Tony directly in the eye "Wait what?"

"My point is Peter you being an Omega doesn't make me think any less of you. I love you."

"But the interviews and the comments all the time?"

"Most of those were after me and Pepper split and we both know how well I took that."

"She got with Rhodey not long after! And he's an omega." Peter's eyes widen in realization "You were just angry not at omegas in general."

Tony nodded and leaned his forehead against Peter's "Bambino, I loved you when I thought you were a Beta but you being an Omega.. Well it "He licked his lips nervously "It doesn't exactly turn me off. Even if you don't have heats. Which I'm assuming is the bite?"

"Well sort of." The younger man starts to play with the hem of Tony's shirt nervously

Tony just raised his eyebrow waiting for Peter to explain himself when he didn't, Tony leaned back far enough that he could tilt Peter's chin up and gave him a soft kiss "Talk to me Bambino"

"Well I don't have heats as much because of the bite, it causes me to have them every three months. I usually avoid them to every six months with my suppressants then go visit May for the week. "

"But this time May went away and you lied to her and said I knew and that it was fine for her to go away and that's why your panicking" Tony stated.

Peter nodded. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear Tones."

"I'm more concerned about you being on suppressants. Like are they aftermarket ones or –"

"Tony, I grew up in Brooklyn what do you think"

"Okay well I don't care if you want to call me a controlling, overbearing Alpha but we are getting you on proper suppressants!"

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not a complete barn animal Pete, I understand you wanting to be on suppressants especially with you being Spiderman BUT-"

"Of course there is a but." Peter mumbles

"But, you will be on the right ones. Not that aftermarket shit. I'll pay for it. As your Alpha it's the least I can do."

"Tones… You don't need to do that."

"Of course I do- wait do you not want that? Me as your Alpha? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Oh god no Tony! I'm in love with you, I thought you knew that!" Peter leaned his forehead against Tony's

"I'd give anything to have you as my Alpha Anthony."

Tony swallowed roughly, Peter calling him his full name was doing things to the Alpha that he didn't expect. "Peter..."

"Yes Alpha?" Peter looked at him with a smirk on his face

"You're going to be the death of me Kid." Tony licked his lips again and kept glancing from the younger man's lips to his eyes and back again.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to kiss me Anthony?"

Tony lunges forward and kissed the Omega hard. Slipping his tongue between his lips when Peter's mouth opened in a gasp.

The younger Omega clung onto the Alpha as his mouth was devoured. "Tony!" Peter gasped

"Mm Yes Babyboy?" Tony pulled away slowly.

"Um. My… My heat. Its due in a few days" Peter stuttered

"Okay... We need to get supplies for you then, unless you're wanting this heat alone?"

"God no. I just need to make sure it's not my hormones making you want me." Peter said nervously. A part of him knew that Tony actually wanted him, but at the same time the Omega in him couldn't help but fret that this Alpha was going to disappear after his heat.

Tony slid his hands up to the young Omega's face, caressing his cheeks. "Oh Peter, I don't know how you don't know this but I'm smitten with you baby. If you were to tell me you wanted me to go away and not come back until your heat was over to prove to you that all I want is you, heat or not… Well I would do in a heartbeat, it wouldn't be easy. I'd probably end up sitting against your door the whole time to ease my inner Alpha. My point is I would do anything for you."

Peter started to cry, not of sadness but of the joy that only being truly loved can cause. "Tony."

"Baby please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you" Tony begged, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb

Peter couldn't help but lean further into the touch. "No Alpha I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy. You're everything I've always wanted and now I finally have it." Peter sniffed


End file.
